


cold throats

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Hunter Allison, Hunter/Hunted, Hunters & Hunting, Omega Erica Reyes, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison/ Erica- "Hunter + Hunted"</p><p>It's spiraling down<br/>Biting words like a wolf howling<br/>Hate is spitting out each others mouths<br/>But we're still sleeping like we're lovers</p><p>-"Still," Daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold throats

The first time Allison sees Erica she thinks  _prey_ , sees an animal in matted hair and hunched shoulders. 

The second time she gets a good look at her eyes and changes her mind.

-

Allison is sitting in a chemistry lab and she is sad and alone and her boyfriend is maybe? cheating on her so when Erica puts a hand on her thigh and digs to the meat it's almost welcome- the line between pleasure and pain has always been thin for Allison.   
  
She finds out that Scott wasn't cheating but she still kisses Erica in the same spot that Lydia had kissed him, legs wrapped around the blonde's waist and a shirt already pushed up to her ribs and going further, further until it was discarded entirely. Scott had always been gentle with her- afraid of what he might do, what he might become in her eyes. Erica looks at Allison and sees another wolf. Allison supposes she deserves that by now. 

-  
  
Flash forward to five years later when Allison's got a nasty sword scar in her gut and Erica's got blue solo eyes and they're doing the same damn thing, except there's an arrow pricking the werewolf's side and claws wrapped around the hunter's throat, wrist tilted to avoid the silver arrowhead at the hollow of Allison's neck.   
  
And then the wind changes and they both snap towards each other, lips meeting like a war and claws moving to tangle in hair instead of flesh.   
  
"Fuck, I missed this."  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
And she did- Erica's fucking growling into her mouth and she's pressed into a tree and they could kill each other at any minute and god, it's exhilarating. 

They shouldn't be doing this when Allison's on a mission. They _really_ shouldn't be doing this on a full moon night. Erica can't get her eyes to fade back into black; they sit driftwood-fire blue in their sockets, uneasy and angry. 

It's because of those eyes that Allison should have that arrow in her hand in Erica's neck right now. She did some bad things to get out of the Hale pack, body count flickering behind mascara smudged lids right next to Boyd's death. She couldn't forget it, left with claws dug in deep to the proud fractured wolves of Beacon Hills. 

(Allison left the same way, traded promises for silver like a lovelorn Judas. She talks to Lydia and that's that.)

-

The first time they met after Beacon Hills was in the suburbs of Los Angeles. Erica had wanted a place where lone wolves were common and Allison had wanted a proving ground. She got a description of a known killer- blonde, omega, used whatever she had to.

She would corner her in the woods but it's not hers, even though she wants it to be. Sometimes in the dead of night she wishes she could wear her animal on her skin the way that they can, these wolves. In the end that's probably what drove her away from Scott and Beacon Hills and the past- she needs claws and he's the one that got them and the arrows she has instead don't fit quite right. Anyways it's not her territory and she can't track as well here, so she lies in wait at the address the hunters gave her.

She knows her. They come together like war and each moan and shaky breath might as well be a battle cry, clothes off and armor on. She leaves with blood on the backs of her human teeth and the sparks in her stomach are that of every primeval hunter-gatherer: she got the beast. Fuck the commission for killing her, she captured her. And she warns Erica to move so she can capture and be captured again. That's the only reason. 

Five years she's been telling herself that and she wants it to be true so badly that she aches.

They could kill each other but they won't. They don't want to wait around and see who's hunting who. They wake up before the other and look at the scratches left on their back, their thighs and leave without a word, so many times that it's a half-formed inside joke. Who wants to stick around and find out if I want to kill you or keep you? Nobody. Maybe.

(what she doesn't want to tell herself- it's never been true. they've always known each other so well that they hated each other for it, because they both saw prey and predators fighting in the same body.)

(what she doesn't want to tell herself- allison argent is a better wolf than erica reyes. erica reyes is a better person than allison argent.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is... not my best, hence the lateness. I'm really sorry about that, but I hope you liked it and that I didn't mangle the characters too terribly!


End file.
